


I Dare You

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Halloween, M/M, Truth or Dare, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Written for - October 26: dare, trust, spookyTheme Week: Halloween
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Kudos: 23
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.

“You have claws, I have a bat, let’s go.” Stiles urged his friend as they walked towards the abandoned house.

“Why are we going there?” Scott asked.

“well, we did play truth or dare, you know.” Stiles smiled at him as he replied.

“But why this house?” Scott asked him and then he mumbled, “I don’t trust Derek.”

“I don’t know, why are you afraid?” Stiles asked.

“This house looks spooky to me.” Scott motioned toward the house.

“That is not that house that we are going to,” Stiles told him and pointed over the other house, “it’s that house.”


End file.
